Fanged Heart
by CynicalHyaHya
Summary: Jonathan Van Helsing is a killer, and Vladimir Dracula is dead. So who is the amnesiac stranger wearing his face? Sequel to 'Argentalium Bones'.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Fanged Heart

**Author: **CynicalHyaHya

**Rating: **T

**Genres: **Angst, supernatural (duh) and drama.

**Warnings: **Violence, perhaps raciness, probably goriness and murder – lots of murder, also a large amount of swearing.

**Synopsis: **Sequel to 'Argentalium Bones' Jonathan Van Helsing is a killer, and Vladimir Dracula is dead. So who is the amnesiac stranger wearing his face?

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I own Young Dracula, I incited you to hate me as I made Vlad ½ breather. Muhahahaha.

**A/N: **So, sequel to Argentalium Bones, I hope you guys are ready. In my mind I'd intended it to be shorter than AB, roughly 10-15 chapters. It's shorter but by the time I'd written out a basic outline it looked to be about 25 chapters.

Enjoy!

Welcome to **Fanged Heart.**

* * *

><p><em>Four months after the events of Argentalium Bones.<em>

The bar was pretty: velvet booths, varnished oak tables and deep crimson curtains draped over the windows, blocking out the night. Erin however, was not admiring the dapper bar and snacking on its patrons this evening – she was looking for the undead bastard by the name of Mir.

She'd cruised into town two nights ago and since then seen nothing but his work. How the hell did he bite them without turning them?! Half the flapping bottom feeders in the city bore scars of his fangs and it was pissing her off.

Spotting the vampire in a booth, she hissed into his ear, sliding in behind him. "What the hell are you playing at?!" and glared at the breather wrapping herself around him.

As the girl slunk away, awkwardly murmuring that she had to go, the vampire turned and frowned at Erin in mock hurt. "You scared away my meal."

Sapphire eyes winked at her and Erin's spine went rigid.

She knew those eyes, and he was dead.

It must of shown on her face because a unfamiliar smirk slid across a set of familiar features.

"So, first undead that walks my way is angry then looking like she's seen a ghost." His hand snaked around her wrist. "Want to tell me what your problem is, beautiful?"

She recovered quickly from the shock and snatched her hand away. "You look like my brother, _dick." _Abruptly, she stood and hurried away, not bothering to tell him what she'd intended.

The cold street was bracing and relieving as Erin strutted away from the bar, whipping out her mobile as she walked. "Whatever you did; you did a crappy job!" Something dropped from the rooftop beside the alley she resided in and she jumped a metre in the air.

"Erin, what? What are you talking about?" Jonno's voice was sharp down the phone line as Erin kicked the offending can.

"Vlad dumbass! He's alive."

"He's alive?" The alarm in the slayer's voice startled her and to prevent igniting her own fears she snarled an explanation into the receiver.

"I found him in a bar with a new name and a bad attitude so. _How. Did. You. Screw. Up_?" Each word she punctuated with a stamp of the boot.

"I didn't!" The slayer protested, "I shot him in the brain and heart with an argentalium pistol!"

"Well apparently you missed!"

Jonno's next words were muttered coldly. "I didn't miss."

Erin sighed. "Sure you didn't," She hung up, ignoring the slayer's rushed words.

The vampiress hurried out of the alley but a pale hand clutched her shoulder as she tried to leave.

Vlad, or Mir as he was going by gave her a sharp grin. "Let's have a conversation."

He was in perfect health and Erin couldn't understand it. He flitted back to his flat, a tight hold on her, with no issue. All that was different about him was a thin white scar towards the centre of his forehead and a criss-cross of healed mutilation decorating his left cheek.

Maybe Jonno had shot him in the head.

How could he have survived?

They arrived at an apartment and Vlad pulled her through the unlocked door, leading her to a lounge, sitting her on a sofa. "Stay here," He muttered and his eyes glowed yellow.

Erin didn't move. She couldn't. The Chosen One's hypnosis had worked on a six-century old Count; it was guaranteed to work on her.

But she could listen, as Vlad stalked away and into a neighbouring room she heard a feminine voice.

"You bought one home."

"Chill Chey, she's not a snack," That reminded her; Vlad had been chomping on the bottom feeders of the city for as long as he'd been there.

"Can you not call them that?" There was a heartbeat and Erin realised that whoever this girl was, she was human. "Are you going to sleep with her?"

"No!" Vlad protested. "If I was going to cheat, I'd have my _pleasures _when you're not home."

"Somehow – not comforting." Eugh. Vlad had a human girlfriend and she felt a little annoyed that he'd replaced her. "Ok, who is this chick then?" The girl, Chey asked.

"Let's find out."

They moved back into Erin's field of view and she got her first look at the girl Vlad was dating after her.

Rosy cheeks, bronze eyes and sunshine hair. Apparently he had a thing for blonds. She wasn't as pretty as Erin thought she would be however, the girl obviously suffered from acne and had a round face that didn't suit her hair.

The vampiress was far more beautiful.

Vlad leaned close to her face and stroked her hair, causing Erin to strain backwards. "Why'd you panic when you saw me?"

"I told you," Erin snarled. "You look like my brother." Vlad obviously didn't remember a thing; why else would he be biting humans? So she could use this to her advantage, manipulate him into letting her go.

Vlad smiled. "Liar." He snatched a chair and placed it opposite, sitting in it. "Try again."

Chey stared at Erin for a few moments until the vampiress gnashed her fangs in response. She turned to Vlad. "Mir, you want something to drink?"

"I want some of you." Chey smiled as Vlad planted a kiss on her hand before heading into a separate room.

Vlad turned back to Erin. "My name's Mir." He frowned at her. "Who's Vlad?"

Oh crap. His mental powers had definitely developed further.

Mir's fangs glinted behind his lips. "Is Vlad your brother?"

"Yes," Erin said immediately.

"Again, _liar._" He snarled and Erin didn't recognise the viciousness that flickered in his azure eyes. "Am I Vlad?"

She considered saying no, but every single time she'd been dishonest Mir had known. "Yes." The vampiress sighed.

"Finally, honesty," His teeth flashed in a devious smile. "Now why don't you tell me about your phone conversation, like why I shouldn't be alive,"

"A slayer killed you," she rolled her eyes, "apparently."

Mir shrugged. "Don't remember it. Were you involved?"

"I…" Erin chose her next words carefully. "I left before you were killed." She met his blue eyes with steely green rings. "I'm not lying."

The vampire smirked. "I know you aren't." He snapped his fingers in front of her face and she was able to move again. "Do you want to sleep on the couch?"

"What?" She asked.

Mir told her again, speaking as if she was unable to understand him. "Do…you…want…to…sleep…on…the…couch?"

"You want me to sleep on your couch?"

He raised a sceptical eyebrow. "That's why I offered."

"I got that part." Erin snapped, sick of being talked to as if she was slow. "But why?"

Shrugging he moved to join her on the couch. "Well I want to know more about how you know me, and you need a place to stay."

Her eyes flashed red at his casual mention of her sleeping arrangements.

"Come on, _Erin._" The way he was pulling information out of nowhere was unnerving, even if it was just her name. "I can smell the street on you – take me up on my offer, you'll have access to the bathtub and you can borrow some of Chey's funeral clothes."

"I am _not_ borrowing from your breather pet_!_" She snarled at him, further furious when he didn't react.

"Alright then, stinky, you stick with those rags." The vampire got to his feet and flitted out of Erin's vicinity. She had no idea where on earth he'd gone.

Chey wandered back into the lounge. "You want a drink? Haven't got any blood but we've got beer."

God Erin wanted to eat this girl's eyeballs, but curiosity bound her to pacifism. "Sure." She murmured.

The breather's whiskey eyes kept with hers. Then she wandered out of the room without a word.

**I don't think this is the greatest starting chapter (or a particularly great chapter in general) but meh, it's what you're getting – was it what you were expecting?**

**Leave a review guys; this is the beginning of an adventure. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Murder, swearing and goriness.**

**Thank you guys so much for the response you had to the first chapter; I was kind of worried that people wouldn't be interested in this one.**

"Oi! Mir, over here!" As the vampire re-entered the bar Russ waved him down. He seated himself opposite the man in a booth. "You took your sweet time," The thief pointed out. "Where the hell have you been?"

A quirk of the lips indicated Mir's signature smirk as he thought of Erin. She _hated _him, delicious, pulsing loathing – and he was eager to discover why. "New housemate."

Russ frowned, "with you and Chey? Isn't that totally awkward?"

The vampire shrugged, "Cheyenne understands, and it's worth it." His gaze hardened. Four months previous, he'd woken up in the pouring rain, soaked in blood and in immense pain. Any knowledge he'd take to find out what had happened.

"Is it to do with…" His companion tapped his forehead, "…you know what?"

Russ was a damn good lockpicker whom Mir had met the night he'd woken up. The criminal handled his current income and provided a steady source of work. Mir trusted him – with his human secrets. His companion wasn't ready to learn about vampirism; especially since the vampire knew little himself.

"Yeah. She knows me. Hates me, in fact."

"Does that mean you were even more of a twat before you lost your memory?"

"Apparently." He rested his arms on the table and put on his business face. "You said there was a job?"

Russ nodded. "Snake's bringing four men over for one but I want you involved – pretty sure one of those little twerps is a turncoat."

Mir huffed. "The man's a cold bastard; he'll probably screw us over again." Ugh, he hated jobs connected with Snake, the name suited the slimy weasel and it _always ended badly. _"What's the heist?"

"Bank. You and one of Snake's guys get in and you do your infiltration crap, we got one driver at the ready, then three of us take the vault –we get in and out before the sun's up."

"Got it. When are we doing this?"

The thief glanced towards the backroom where their briefings were normally conducted, "tonight if these scrubs are as good as Snake thinks they are.

"Let's do this then."

Jesse, Kira, Dean and Aiden were Snake's men and boy, they were annoying. Red-haired Jesse was pissed that Mir was accompanying her to deactivate alarms, and dark-haired Dean and Aiden were informing Russ that they were leading this heist. Kira was busy boasting about her driving skills.

The red-head rubbed at a black eye. "Sure you're gonna be sneaky Mir? You got a rep, and it ain't in our favour." Of course Snake's men would only know about his failures – the vampire had more perfect heists than most criminals that weren't in prison. Jesse lolled her head "don't look like that, I know you got some skill – just want you to keep it low key."

"Like you've got it perfect," Mir snarled. "I haven't even heard of you."

"Least cops haven't got my name." She shrugged. "So how are we gunna go in?"

"_You can't be serious!_" Jesse hissed in his ear. "That meat sack isn't going to be attracted to _your _wily charms; let me try him."

A tall blonde buzz cut stood like a stone model in the corner of the bank, surveying the comers and goers. Mir winked at his fellow infiltrator. "You'd be surprised." Just a few words and the flash of the eyes would leave any individual, no matter how strong in will, jelly in his hands. Jesse's lips parted in a snarl but he had already started towards the guard, blowing a kiss in the red-head's direction as he walked.

"Take me to the security office." His eyes glittered gold and the guard's jaw went slack. Chey had described experiencing his hypnosis similar to a bad LSD trip she'd had in her youth. Mir wondered if that was what going on in the titan's head.

Sharply, the security officer walked down a corridor, the vampire following close behind. He shot a glance to where Jesse started flirting with the bank teller and was delighted to see the red head's furious expression.

"_2 minutes." _He mouthed, prompting the infiltrator to scowl, but nod anyway.

The security office was empty aside from Mir and his thrall. Perfect.

The hypnotised human stood rigid by the door and he contemplated letting the guy just stand there, but as he slammed the fragile skull of his unwilling minion into the concrete wall he decided concussions were far more fun.

"Russ," he barked into his phone as his fingers slid over the keyboard. "Back entrance is clear; I'll send Jesse down there to get it unlocked."

The thief's voice crackled down the phone line. "Almost there."

Russ, Aiden and Dean had set to work on the vault. Mir and Jesse were left with the witnesses.

Mottled scarlet smouldered around the rope on the bank teller's wrists from where she'd struggled against the pillar they'd bound her to. Mir's guard was still unconscious from the beating his head took.

"Y'know we will have to kill them or make them forget somehow." Jesse nudged the buzzcut with her foot. "Got any ideas?"

"You have the silenced pistol, you do it."

"How do you-"

The phone Mir had tucked snugly into his pocket buzzed and squawked. "Mir!" Russ barked. "We're in!"

"Got it, Jesse and I will just finish up here." He turned back to the red-head and nodded at her belt, where a silenced Glock 17 rested under her blouse. "Go ahead." He told her.

Jesse shrugged, pulling out the weapon. "Didn't think I'd need it." She glanced at him as she cocked it.

At her dishonest words Mir's cold blood ran glacial. Before he had a chance to kill her, Jesse flicked off the safety and fired three shots.

The vampire hit the icy floor with a crack, flickering eyes linking with the dead teller and guard.

Snake had betrayed them again. And Russ was in a vault with two, possibly three, traitors whilst Mir bled out on the floor. His body needed to heal before he could act.

The fresh blood leaking from the two casualties would do.

Mir had never been this messy before. Well, he'd never been shot before, nor had he ever been so concerned for Russ' safety before. With a bloody chin and throat he sprinted down the corridor, silent as a jaguar, and listened.

"Mir's dead. Now get on the floor, Russ and put your hands behind your back." He heard a grunt as someone, the speech suggested Jesse, punched his friend in the gut.

The vampire leaned around the corner, night eyes analysing the dimly lit scene.

Russ was on the ground, Aiden and Dean were loading bags with money from the vault, and Jesse… The red-head's pistol was levelled at the back of Russ' skull.

Mir reacted immediately and went for the gun-toting murderer.

Snatching the glock in one hand and grabbed her head into the other he bent the barrel in half and repeated his maneuverer with the guard on her. This time, he didn't hold back.

Jesse's skull exploded against the steel wall, splattering Mir with red. He ducked under the crowbar Aiden had swung at him and punched the brunette in the gut.

Aiden hit the far wall and Dean charged at him. The vampire took two right hooks to the jaw and responded in kind with increased force and latched onto the conscious traitor's jaw.

For a single moment Dean was forced to look into Mir's crimson eyes before the vampire's fangs were buried in his throat.

"Shit." The curse curled from Russ' lips in a whisper and Mir released an exsanguinated Dean. Dark eyes stayed wide as the vampire offered a bloody hand to the thief. For a moment Russ' mouth hung open. "Shit-shit-shit!" He shuffled backwards, away from Mir with all his speed.

"Russ..." He tried to reason but he didn't expect a positive response. Russ ever coping well with the discovery of his vampiric nature was something he couldn't imagine. Sighing he snatched the discard pistol from the floor and examining it.

The barrel had been bent at a ninety degree angle by the force of his attack and the clip had slipped out some time in the assault. He righted the barrel and tossed it over to where Aiden was unconscious.

He took one more glance at the pale and swearing Russ. "See you at the bar." To the thief, he vanished into thin air.

The vampire should have just flitted straight into the shower, but out of habit he appeared at the door and stormed past Chey and Erin to get to the bathroom.

"Is that blood?!" "Vlad!" his two housemates said upon seeing him.

In response he grunted, eased himself into the bathroom and locked it behind him.

* * *

><p>Vlad's breather had an annoying habit of staring, specifically at her. Perhaps it was logical as she was Vlad's girlfriend and there was another woman in the house but this irritated Erin. Immensely.<p>

After the vampire in question had disappeared off into the shower Cheyenne had told her to leave him but she needed to find out if this was the Vlad she wanted dead, and if she could kill him. The thought intimidated her slightly. That through the slayer's crazy experiment on the Chosen One he may have become even harder to kill than before, and she'd worked so hard to trick him! Vlad would not fall for the same trick again and Mir, the persona he'd become without his memories, was certainly not going to with his inbuilt lie detector.

The shower turned off and Erin considered how she could possibly trick him.

For now, she'd tell the truth and hope he didn't ask the right questions.

Mir exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his midsection.

"Vl-uh- Mir." She inwardly cursed at her vocal fumble. It had been awhile since she'd seen that pale chest and the deep bullet scars that littered his torso reminded her of the slayer's unsuccessful attempt on his life.

"Erin."

At the vampires acknowledgement she started to analyse him. "How much do you remember?" She asked innocently, working hard to keep her voice free of any trace of motive.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "Just my name: Vladimir." Neither of them mentioned the fact she knew him by the first four letters of his full name and he went by the last three. She tried to compare him to the Vlad she knew.

Cosmetically they were identical: Pale, black-haired and possessing of striking sapphire eyes. Perhaps there were a few extra scars that she'd noted but hardly anything that distracted from his handsome appearance. It was the inside which had been reworked.

"How did you know you were a vampire then?"

"That's nothing to do with memory." The vampiric instinct Erin possessed was nothing to that of a born vampire and as Vlad's eyes flickered back she wandered just how much her Vlad had repressed of his true nature.

There was no compassion in Mir's pits of azure, nothing she recognised and loathed, he was far more like Ingrid in the state: volatile, harsh and blasé.

"Why are you asking, Erin?" The vampire's lips twisted into a curious smirk. "It's not like you care."

Ok Erin, tell the truth. "I wanted to see how similar you were to the person I knew."

"So, am I?"

She linked eyes with him. "Not in the slightest."

* * *

><p>"I don't like her." Cheyenne glared at the vampiress relaxing in their living room. "She's calculating. And downright nasty." Mir's need to discover his past was understandable. She just wished it didn't involve the blonde bitch on their sofa.<p>

"But you think I'm not?"

"At least you don't look at me like I'm food," She pushed her fringe out the way of her face. "I mean: how long is she going to stay with us?"

Her eyes bored into his and she was sure he knew what she wanted. _Just turf her out. _Her whiskey eyes said - _get rid of her._

"She'll stay as long as it takes."

_Damn it, Mir._

**To be honest: I felt like the first part of that chapter was utterly pointless but meh – you're getting it anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I just watched the entirety of the US version of Being Human in four days… I think if I open my mouth I will vomit feels everywhere.**

**Next step: Rewatch the UK version :D**

**Awesome reviewers: Charchisto, SweetShySecrets, Skeletal Princess, MissWhitneyBex, and lollipoo. **

Mir could sense the sleeping world. He could sense Cheyenne, dreaming of lost moments with her sister. He could sense Erin, a whirling tangle of sound and fury, approaching from the kitchen.

"You look miserable."

"Do I?" The acid in his voice made the vampiress falter slightly and the amnesiac vampire wondered exactly who Erin saw when she observed his face.

"Yes." His eyes flicked to hers and narrowed. Erin responded with a smirk. "You wanna catch a snack?"

Did he want more blood? It was reaching the early hours of the morning and Mir had already killed at least two people that night, what was another?

He accepted Erin's offered hand.

After experiencing the joy of chasing down a human and stealing them of their lifeforce, Erin had found she quite enjoyed the different aspects on a hunt. Malik liked the chase. Ingrid liked to deceive. Erin enjoyed picking her targets, each to resemble a person she loathed. She imagined that if Vlad hunted humans it would be his compassion that drove him. The shining moral compass he bared would flip on its head and the terror… The terror that distressed him so would feed him just as much as the blood.

That was not how Mir hunted.

Whereas Erin began immediately searching out a victim, her companion snatched the first breather in sight, pulled their head aside and sank his fangs in.

He didn't care for the visible street they stood on, not even when a group of teenagers began to scream. Erin had to wrench the dizzied breather from his grip and flit them into an adjacent alley.

"What was that?" She snapped, ignoring the angry expression on Vlad's face. "For starters we're meant to be keeping our existence under wraps and second-" How on earth could Mir consider that fun? "-hunting is meant to be enjoyable!"

"I thought it was funny when they started screaming." His eyes flickered red and Erin realised the compromising position they were in. Pressed against the wall of an alley, Mir deliberately leant forwards so that the brick now dug into her back.

Ignoring her companion's deliberate attempt at putting her ill at ease the vampiress grinned. "I'll show you how to have real fun."

His pale hand was clutched tightly in hers as Erin dragged them into a bar.

"So first…" She pulled them into a booth. "We find someone who's got alcohol in their blood."

On the opposite seat there was a couple. Their tongues were tonsil deep and the scent of alcohol hung around them like a dark cloud.

Erin grinned at them and then at Vlad. "Let's eat."

The night had turned rather blurry after her fourth pint of blood diluted with alcohol. Vlad had ran off with a red-head who seemed to have a drinking problem and Erin followed his scent best she could to a park. The sound of screams was a good indicator that she had come to the right place.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Her eyes widened as she took in the scene before her. From the red smeared across his cheeks, to the breather fighting in his arms, to the deer-in-headlights-look that he was pulling off so well.

And started giggling. Quite hysterically really.

Mir started cackling as well, his rough barks of laughter making the situation all the more funny to Erin. The breather continued to scream as well.

Through tears of glee Erin's emerald irises met the sapphire ones of Mir and the mirth vanished.

There was a crack as he flung the breather aside and the red-head hit a tree.

Immediately he sped close, his breath warm against her face due to presence of stolen life in his veins. "Did anyone tell you that you're beautiful?" He muttered into her ear and she shivered at the feel of his lips.

Her hands stroked at his face, turning his gaze to her.

"Just you." The words came out a whisper.

His lips began to slide against hers. He tasted like blood and Erin dimly realised as she returned the kiss that she shouldn't be doing this. He was her past and she shouldn't… It was nothing like before, especially with the spoils of the night coating their mouths but… she couldn't stop.

It started to heat up. The kisses became faster and more violent and Erin sped them into a tree which splintered against the force of two passionate vampires. His tongue tangled itself with hers, their fangs scraped against their lips and Erin remembered what it was like.

What it was like to be loved.

"Vlad," She breathed and went rigid. Mir noticed nothing – too drunk to realise she wasn't returning affection.

_What am I __**doing?!**_

A snarl and a sharp push broke his grip causing him to stumble back as Erin gnashed her fangs.

"Get away from me!" Crimson glittered in her eyes and her floored companion's mouth slid open.

"What-? Erin- what?"

How could she _let him do this? _This was the person who'd _lied to her_, turned her into a monster and tried to _apologise _afterwards! He didn't deserve her – whether he remembered her or not. He was a monster _(she was too because of him) _and the only reason she was interacting with him was to kill him.

She shot him a final look of hate before flitting away.

The reason she was _even _talking to him was to kill him! So why did she go and let him kiss her?

"Why?" She growled as she dialled Jonno's number yet again. The drunken haze was gone – replaced by the same fury that had lured Vlad to the slayers.

The alley that they'd been in previously was secluded enough.

"_It's four in the morning!" _Jonno groaned.

She ignored him. "How do I kill him?"

"_Kill who? What the hell are you talking about?"_

"Vlad. You failed, so how do I kill him?"

The alley was strangely silent for the night but Erin also ignored that. Everything was secondary to the rage.

"_Argentalium bullets don't work so I'm positive stakes won't."_

"So… what does that leave?"

"_You're a trained slayer… what do you think that leaves?" _A hand slipped over her mouth and she was yanked into a chokehold.

"Don't. Talk."

"_You've gotta behead him Erin. That's the only way I can think of."_

The phone was gently eased from her hand and Mir raised it to his ear. She didn't dare react. Not with his eyes being pools of inky blackness. Not even her vampire sight could pick up a speck of light as she craned her neck round to meet his impassive face.

"You know I love hearing about how people I don't know want to kill me. Who are you?"

Jonno's crackled, sharp intake of breath was the only sound in the alley.

"I _said_." He tightened his grip on her neck. "Who are you?"

"_Where's Erin?"_

"Well currently my hand is on her spine and I could snap it at any moment but she's here." Breaking her spine wouldn't kill her – it would be a bitch to heal but not deadly. The things Vlad could do to her while she was incapacitated though… _"_Why don't you tell me your name before I get bored enough to kill her?"

"_Jonno."_

"Jonno? Hmm…" His eyes flickered and for a second Erin wondered if he remembered. But he couldn't. He wouldn't- couldn't forget her and remember Jonno. She was the one who destroyed him.

"_Let Erin go." _

Mir chuckled. "Sorry, _Jonno_. I'd much prefer to kill her."

His fangs sliced into her neck and Erin screamed.

**Sorry for my absence, I mentioned Being Human at the top I think… which was my vice for the holidays but I'm back for the time being and sentenced to one episode a day max.**

**This chapter was choppy, I do know that and will definitely keep it together better for the next one.**

**Thank you for all sticking around – I was still rather scared that people would just forget this story.**

**See you very soon guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And I've finished the UK version of Being Human, what can I possibly procrastinate with now?**

**This is what you class as filler. In my opinion it is important but there is very little action – mainly just conversation, introspection and beheading.**

**To Skeletal Princess: *hug, hug* thank you for reviewing :)**

He may as well have stabbed a razor into her throat. It certainly felt like it and the scream that escaped her at the sensation of his fangs being used for their proper purpose was raw.

She hadn't been conscious when being bitten the first time but she was sure it couldn't hurt this much. And it was going to leave a mark –one that wouldn't be easy to cover up.

Why was she even thinking about that? Mir was probably going to drain her dry.

Mir licked his lips clean of her blood and tilted his head from side to side. "You taste of me."

"What?"

"I turned you." He tasted that? Erin blinked and tried to pull away but Mir's grasp immediately turned deadly once more. He sighed with a sheepish half-smile. "I don't really want to kill you now. Not with you being one of mine."

He released her and began to pace. "This leaves us with two choices. One: this Jonno person thinks you are dead when really you aren't dead or Jonno thinks you are dead and you actually are dead."

"I don't want to be dead."

Mir smirked and moved close. "Then tell me how I turned you."

* * *

><p>He pulled a face. "Well that sucks."<p>

"Why?" She'd given him the condensed version of how she became a vampire, leaving out every single detail possible about who he'd been. He wanted his memories – she wasn't going to let him have anything he wanted from her.

"Because I've bitten a lot of people. And none of them have turned into the undead."

She wasn't sure she understood that either, but maybe whatever the slayers did to him had a poor effect on his ability to create his own vampires. Which meant she was one of the most powerful half fangs in existence… And she was the only one capable of passing on the blood of the Chosen One.

That was a fact she should keep to herself.

Vlad got to his feet.

"I'm not Vlad." He told her.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

_Mir _shrugged. "All I can hear of your thoughts is Vlad, Vlad, and Vlad." Curiosity flickered in his cold eyes. "You know, considering you hate the old me enough to try to kill me, you think about Vlad an awful lot."

"It's complicated."

"Yeah, and you are going to explain it to me." He towered over her due to her sitting position and she didn't like it at all.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." She snapped.

Mir smiled and Erin looked into him. There was no Vlad in his quirked lips, only ice. "You do. And you will."

Then he wandered away to talk to a waiting Cheyenne.

* * *

><p>"It's a bad decision."<p>

"Which one?"

"Letting her live." Erin was back on their sofa and Mir had explained the events of their _hunting trip_. It was obvious the vampire should not remain with them, yet her boyfriend would not acknowledge the fact.

She was also a terrible influence and Chey feared the day that Mir would look her the same way Erin did.

He glanced at her and she could already see the effect of Erin's presence. "I thought you didn't approve of my killing."

"I don't." It wasn't like their guest was alive anyway. She pursed her lips. "Normally."

"Is it because she's dead anyway?" Of course he knew. He always knew.

She took a golden strand of hair and twirled it around her finger. "She tried to kill you, _twice!_" Her gaze turned to their living room where the vampire slept like the dead on their sofa. "Are your memories that important?"

"Yes." His dispassionate eyes had lost the light she'd thought she'd put there. "I need to know."

She stepped forward and put a hand on his arm. "Why though? Everyone you've met from before has tried to kill you!"

"It's fine for you Chey. Your life may have sucked but you still remember Nora and you still remember Aidan and you still remember Josh." She tried not to be hurt by the links to her poor teenage hood. "I don't have any of that."

She leant against him. "You've got me."

And he pulled away to pace the kitchen. "That's not enough. I need memories!"

"It still doesn't explain her."

Mir's smiled at Cheyenne and she felt her heart race. "You don't need to be jealous. Erin might actually be able to help us with our problem."

Before she could talk or argue, his lips finally graced hers.

* * *

><p>"Where's your breather?"<p>

"Cheyenne works during the day."

"Eurgh."

_Perfect. _

Erin had decided that Mir needed to die. She decided that if he was stupid enough to let her live then he deserved to have his head hacked off. He deserved to be on receiving end of a blunt weapon and then deserved to have his neck severed by a carving knife from his own kitchen.

Who was stupid enough to let a murderer, who'd attempted to kill him no less than twice, sleep on his sofa? No one who lived long, that's for certain.

She retrieved her weapon of choice when she 'fetched' two beers from the kitchen; the carving knife placed gently in the waist band of her jeans and a large saucepan she brandished as she approached the vampire on the sofa.

Enthralled by some insignificant show on BBC One he didn't even twitch when Erin's boots squeaked on the floor. She positioned herself directly behind her quarry. The Teflon metal shimmered under the dim lights as Erin raised it high in the air.

The saucepan swept where Mir's head had been moments before with the sharpness of a guillotine but he'd already moved. With a snatch her wrist was trapped in his fingers and he twisted until the weapon slid from her grasp. He forced her against the wall.

Nose to nose Erin could only hear the snarl that she knew occupied Mir's lips as his eyes, black as the blood in their veins, glared into hers. "I am getting really _sick_ of you trying to kill me."

Somehow the knife from her waist band was in Mir's pale hands, resting against her throat, only millimetres from breaching the delicate skin. "I could kill you." Erin leaned further into the wall, her neck arching away from the knife. "I could do much worse."

His eyes were cold with the promise of hurt. "What are you trying to do, Erin?" Their closeness was the opposite of the drunken intimacy they had shared the previous night. "Because I am not 'Vlad'. I am not an easy mark." His teeth clicked next to her ear. "And I am not afraid to hurt you."

**See you next week guys. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go. :)**

**Thank you ****Guest**** for your review :) even if you haven't chosen a name. :3**

Fear rolled off his captive in waves. Erin was afraid. Finally.

Her jade eyes stared unblinkingly into his. Their bodies were pressed together with no space in between.

"Who do you think you are looking at Erin?" At first he'd found it funny. The tangible rage. The furious loathing that he could feel whenever they shared the same space. He'd tasted it in their drunken kiss and he knew it was the trigger for each of her assassination attempts. "'Cause I don't see him." His cold laugh prompted a shiver from her. She tensed when he abruptly silenced.

"Whoever I was." Recovering his casual smirk he brushed two platinum strands from her face. "Whoever you came to kill." His pale fingers caressed her neck, stroking the two tears in her flawless skin. "Whoever you see when you look at me." She hissed at him and he shoved her against the wall again. Harder. A trickle of blood sprung from the knife's tip. "He's dead."

Each interaction with Erin assured him that he was far from Vlad. She expected him to… Well he wasn't quite sure. Fall for whatever con she tried? Her motives were transparent. Something he'd done before had driven her over the edge. And something in him begged to apologise.

The rest of him wanted to show her how dangerous he was.

He pulled the knife away and his tongue cleaned the metal of blood. Eye contact was never broken. "When it gets dark we are going out." Erin's brow furrowed as he released her from her position against the wall. "We are going to go out and kill until you understand that I am not him." His eyes narrowed. "We will kill until you forget whatever the fuck he did."

_Vlad… _Her thoughts wafted through the air while her expression gave nothing away.

He planted the knife in the wall beside her head. "_Not _Vlad."

The anger in his system finally bled into his eyes and Erin's mask trembled fractionally. If she didn't learn he'd kill her. If she didn't learn he'd lose the only link to his past. If she didn't learn then he'd be alone.

Sharp enamel flashed between his lips and Erin's thoughts became too jumbled to discern. "Remember." He told her. "Not Vlad." Intending to leave the blade in the wall he stalked away.

"You stole my humanity." That was why she hated him? He was surprised. The way she embraced killing was enchanting. Vampirism fit her like a cape. Yet she despised him for it?

"So?" A strange expression flashed across her face as he shrugged. "Soulless suits you."

Her eyes flickered. "You're not sorry?"

Why would he be? His lips curved in his signature smile. "I'm not sorry Erin."

She'd anticipated apologies. Yet there were none. He hadn't grovelled or… even cared. Earlier she'd considered his lack of reaction to her vampirism strange but… this was... He couldn't be Vlad.

The wimpire would've been on his hands and knees with remorse. Mir's apathy was refreshing. And this apathy had thrown all of her opinions of him into disarray.

Perhaps she could accept Mir. Half of her already had. The other half still howled for revenge and burned like acid in her head.

She'd become a seesaw since re-meeting him, swinging between murderous and entranced. Letting go of the former would mean had forgiven Vlad.

But she could never do that.

Although… Enjoying herself as Mir ran his course wouldn't be too bad. It was likely that he would recover his memories of Vlad eventually and if she was in his good books… Yes. She would let Mir in. She would hunt with him and kill. She would wait.

And when Vlad returned… She would finish what she started.

"If you sit in the corner like that scowling any longer-" Mir dropped onto the couch beside her –"I may still believe you want to kill me."

She spoke unsteadily "I was just…"

He stopped her with a pale finger. "Figuring out whether it's him or me that you want dead?" His lips curled into mischievous grin. "Believe me, it's him."

The subtle traits that made him different to her ex-lover were all the more obvious now. She let him take her delicate hand in his. Mir's eyes glittered like diamonds. "Relax." He told her. "It's going to be fun."

Then he flitted them to the bar.

The burgundy furnishings disguised their entrance and they blended into the crowd like any other couple. "Pick someone." He muttered into her ear, eyes fixed on one of the men at the bar. "I'm going to work up an appetite."

Russ didn't hear Mir settle on the stool beside him, and jumped when he spoke.

"I hope you stopped getting jobs with Snake."

"Mir." The thief's hand slunk towards the inside pocket of his jacket, a place where the vampire knew he kept a knife.

"If it makes you feel safe." Sourly, Mir nodded at the leather coat.

"It does." Once retrieved the knife settled in Russ' palm; the end poked between his fingers. The action offended Mir more than he cared to admit and honestly, he felt the tiniest bit sad. Logically, if he was going to eat or murder Russ, he would've done it earlier. And a knife the length of his finger wouldn't stop him.

"So what are you then?" Brown eyes studied the vampire with care and calm but the unsteady thrum of an unsteady heart told Mir how the thief really felt about their encounter. "I'd say vampire but it sounds too tv."

White unnatural canines flashed behind his lips. "It's not."

At the sight Russ' heart gave an unhealthy murmur but he just about managed to pass it off. "Before or after we met?"

"I woke up this way."

"You could be old then? Like one hundred years or something?"

Mir's lips twitched uncomfortably. "I don't know. That's the problem with amnesia." It was strange to watch his old friend tense the second he let annoyance bleed into his tone. Before two nights ago Russ would've cuffed him around the head for getting the slightest bit pissy with him.

In the silence the followed the thief glanced awkwardly around and Mir snatched up his drink. The alcohol did little to dull the irritation caused by his companion's growing fear.

"I can't work with you anymore." The vampire's eyes rose to sharply fix on Russ.

"Just because I'm a vampire…" He scowled. "You want to ditch me. This is sounding very racist all of a sudden."

The thief's eyes widened. "You killed two people!" Mir shrugged and Russ' hand tightened around the knife. "I couldn't even recognise Jesse after you were done with her."

"After I was done with her?!" The snarl was unexpected by both of them and Mir struggled to calm himself down. "She was going to shoot you in the head!"

"You crushed her skull against a wall!"

This was not going quite how Mir wanted. He hoped Russ would be just a little more accepting but now, Erin was coming over to see why he was getting so angry, the thief's heart was beating furiously and he was hungry.

He gave Russ a red-eyed glare. The human shrank.

Then his phone began to buzz.

"What is it, Chey?"

Her voice cut sharply down the phone line, deep breaths indicating that she was stressed. _"There's a dent in the wall, a knife _also _in the wall and a saucepan flung across the room. Did you think I wouldn't be worried?!"_

Mir shrugged before remembering Cheyenne couldn't see the action. "Erin tried to kill me again. It's fine, we sorted it."

"_She did what?" _

"It's fine!"

Russ started twitching as Mir tried to converse with his girlfriend. The thief looked ready to run and the vampire knew that if he had to chase then he'd likely kill the human.

"_Did you end her?" _His girlfriend voiced the question and Erin made it to the table with a smirk.

"I got bored." Her eyes glittered like emeralds as she licked a stain of crimson from her lips. The thief's heart pounded a samba.

Mir snarled into the phone. "No I didn't!"

The vampires' winked at Russ sending another spike of panic through the constant pounding Mir had become accustomed to hearing.

"_Don't shout at me Mir!" _Cheyenne took a deep breath. _"Tell me where you are. Right now."_

"I'm fine! I'm at the bar with-"

"_With Erin? Don't move, I'm coming." _

She hung up before Mir could argue. The phone exploded into shards of circuitry and plastic in his clenched fist.

"Does Cheyenne know?" Russ blurted.

"Of course she knows!" He scowled. "I live with her don't I? How would I hide something like that?"

Erin muttered something but Mir ignored it to focus on the sound of thoughts drifting in from the street.

'_Vladimir Dracula….' _The rest was obscured by Russ' jumbled whirlwind of brainwaves.

He listened intently… and heard the click of a weapon.

**I wasn't too sure about this chapter, I found it became very dialog based and busy.**

**Tell me what you thought! **

**See you guys next week. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whilst writing this chapter I nearly wrote the sentence: "the breather breathed", haha what a dummy I am. :3**

**Thank you ****Skeletal Princess** **and ****Yep19333 ****for your wonderful reviews. :)**

Mir pulled a human and Erin behind the bar just as the doors burst open. The vampiress heard many footsteps and the sound of heartbeats in the room increased by at least ten.

The knife was ripped from the breather's hand and pressed against her neck once more. His eyes stared unforgivingly down on her.

"What happens if you cut a vampires throat?" He hissed, his eyes glittering crimson.

She slashed at him only to have her wrist snatched in his hand. "Let me go!"

"No idea!" He ignored her question. "Let's try it!"

Erin didn't know either what would happen if he slit her throat. She was lucky, shuffling on the other side of the bar made all three of them freeze.

A woman, a slayer by the scent of her blood, spoke into a phone. "He's not here." The blade dug dangerously deep into her carotid artery. Mir put a finger to his lips. Erin strained to hear the receiver's voice. "Fine. Yes. I'll call you then." They heard multiple footsteps and then the closing of the doors.

"I didn't call them!" Erin said before Mir had the chance to potentially murder her. Her eyes made contact with his. "You _know _I'm not lying."

He slowly released her though- "But you are the reason they are here" -the vampire's slender fingers remained curled around her wrist. Curiosity glittered in Mir's sapphire depths. "Why would a slayer want retribution for a vampire?"

"Why would a slayer send so many men to kill one vampire?" It was no explanation, but she hoped the question would tide him over until she could think of an acceptable answer. "They don't care about me Mir." Only Jonno would mourn her. And even then, he'd probably tell himself that she'd died the second Vlad's fangs had pierced her neck.

Mir bristled at something. "I told you to stop thinking about Vlad."

"Do you think now is really the time to nitpick about that?" She scowled and got to her feet, carefully glancing at the door and brushing dust off her clothes. Mir's human also removed himself from the floor, glancing at the vampire with more than just fear.

Sympathy?

"Shit," The breather muttered. "I can't be a part of _this._"

The knife was still clutched in tightly in Mir's hand as he too got to his feet. "A part of what? My life? Have you forgotten that I don't actually have one?"

Erin suddenly felt like she was eavesdropping on something private. While being a vampire meant she was everything creepy and criminal Mir and this breather obviously knew each other and well… she didn't want to lose the read she had on her ex to sympathy.

He was no open book, not at all but she was sure she could read him by now. Chey and this human were his friends and some stupid piece of Vlad that was still in him meant she could use this against him. Vlad was stupidly loyal – she would be truly surprised if amnesia changed that. He'd do anything to save them.

She tuned out the argument.

Studying Mir was more preferable, especially since this fight was doubtful to really go anywhere. If she knew Mir like she knew Vlad then he'd make Russ forget or he'd beg and plead and grovel.

Then a particularly violent motion from Mir made her rapidly refocus on the conversation.

The breather's fell forward. He collapsed into Mir's arms as blood exploded from a thin slit across his throat. Immediately the vampire's lips sought to cover the gap that was swiftly spewing plasma.

"_Mir!" _She hissed, almost sounding as horrified as she felt. With all her strength she pulled him away from the dying breather and slapped him around the face. The human collapsed on the floor without any support.

Mir looked coldly at her through Vlad's features. The blood coated his mouth and chin, some of it had even made it onto his collar.

"He was your friend!" The shrillness of her voice surprised even her and she ripped the bloody knife from his hands and threw it across the room. The bar was empty; everyone had cleared out with the presence of slayers. Mir's eyes were also empty as he glanced at the breather, choking out his last few breaths.

"And now he's not." He grabbed her wrist tightly. "Let's go." Erin allowed him to bodily drag her out of the bar.

* * *

><p><em>It's so hard to drink neatly,<em> Mir thought as the shower washed away the remnants of his only friend other than Cheyenne. Russ… Well… He'd had to go. The vampire had known that. Doing it quick and replacing the guilt with hunger was enough of a balm to dull the pain. If the thief couldn't accept his secret, there was no guarantee that he wouldn't tell someone. Mir was too smart to let that get away from him.

The water was cold by this point but he left it running. Let it cool the temperature of his blood back to his glacial state as a reminder that he was not human and that risking himself with Russ was stupid. If Cheyenne hadn't have been so accepting of his secret and caring of him she'd be dead too. Mir knew that and he knew that he was a monster. Erin's reaction had confirmed it. He was fine with that.

There was no space for loose ends in his splintered life. Not with slayers travelling across the country to kill him. He didn't quite understand the concept of humans taking up a stake and trying to kill the undead but he didn't understand a lot about vampires at this current time. Erin wasn't willing to tell him much either.

He turned off the shower and stood in front of the mirror. Even the towel he was drying himself with was invisible to the reflective glass.

Erin knew about vampirism and all these things, from his past to his powers, she knew. But she most certainly wasn't willing to tell. His aggressiveness had only postponed her next assassination attempt and she would not give up what she knew because it was what he wanted from her.

He was also fine with that. Entanglements like theirs would end badly anyway. He'd have to kill Erin eventually.

They were vampires. Jagged fangs and red eyes. The whole shebang.

Mir couldn't trust anyone with his secrets, his feelings. That was obvious.

He wasn't exactly fine with that.

**I worry this chapter moved too quickly but I'm not going to change it because I am lazy like that, yay me!**

**Tell me what you think and I'll see you next week guys. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks ****Cecld16****, ****Skeletal Princess****, and ****Xmasgirl9**** for your encouraging reviews. :)**

"Where's Cheyenne." After returning and having a shower Mir was apparently angry. Which was stupid in Erin's opinion after he'd just murdered his friend. He wanted to know where Cheyenne was and while he didn't say it outright but the way he was looking at her distinctly suggested he thought it was her.

Maybe he was going to kill her too.

She shrugged and told him she had no idea. That seemed to make him all the angrier.

"She said she was coming to the bar when I last spoke to her." His hands were wrapped around an orange he'd picked up from the kitchen. He was fidgeting, turning it over in his hands, rapidly switching how he was holding it. "We were at the bar long enough for her to reach us. Why didn't she?" Erin wasn't even sure if he was talking to her anymore. Anyway, if she were him she'd be glad Cheyenne hadn't come across the scene they'd been involved in. Especially considering the fact Mir's girlfriend didn't approve of his serial-killer lifestyle.

The vampire snatched his jacket and made towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Erin snapped before he could open it.

"I'm going to go find Chey!"

"I'm not sitting around in your apartment while you go on a wild goose chase!" With equal ferocity she snatched up her own jacket. "And why did you put that shirt back on anyway? It's got blood on it!" Ryan had done that too, he'd have a shower and put his stupid smelly clothes back on afterwards. Though her brother had never had blood on his clothes, it was the same concept. Apparently all boys were the same, murderous vampire or not.

Mir stalked out the door with a snarl. Erin followed behind. The night was crisp and still young as the vampire led her on a merry dash around the town. They looked like hit squad with the combination of scowls and dark jackets. They could actually be a hit-squad. Considering the fact Mir's breather had only yelled at him and Cheyenne yelled at him a lot, they could be there to kill the breather girl. If they could find her.

The stars glittered in the sky like the glass shards of a bottle on the floor as Erin walked silently beside Mir up and the down the streets. She had no idea what had gotten into him earlier and she was slightly afraid to find out. His eyes had been empty, not fathomless black or crimson, they'd remained their Dracula blue but so very very empty. Without feeling, without pain and (something that set him so far aside from Vlad) without remorse. And she couldn't tell if it was a mask or the real him.

* * *

><p>"This is getting ridiculous Mir, she's not here!" Four laps around the city had heeded no Cheyenne and Erin was fed up. The breather girl was a slippery one, but she wasn't that slippery. So slippery that she could avoid two powerful vampires. "Mir!"<p>

He spun around with a snarl on his lips. "Where is she then?!" His eyes held a dangerous kind of desperate and it was only then that Erin noticed the moisture pooling in his eyes. "We _need _to find her!"

His aggressive tone wasn't fooling anyone and for a second his mask faltered. For a second longing and _need _and terror shone through his features. It was Vlad, so unbelievably, truly, disgustingly Vlad in his expression. Vlad that she loathed. The familiar rage burst into life in her stomach and she trembled for a moment. Keeping Mir and Vlad separate in her mind was getting easier and harder every minute she spent with him. Fury urged her to attack him. He was fragile; too busy obsessing over his precious breather girlfriend to be prepared for an assault.

She could take him.

Mir seemed to feel this disturbance in her thoughts and his sapphire eyes drew up to meet hers. Vlad shimmered in the whites of his eyes. She knew now that he could she straight into her. The azure that so simultaneously inspired curiosity and toxic hate stared straight into her. They were so dark. His eyes, Mir already replacing his mask and protecting himself, dark as the sky they stood under. He looked at her contempt, and a bitter half smile curved his features.

"Make a decision." His voice sent shivers down her spine. He knew, he _always _knew. The vulnerability that he'd allowed her to see was gone and the sadistic amusement was back in place.

That remnant of Vlad was hidden again. But he'd let her know that it was there. No doubt he could feel the malice that sprung in her at every hint of Vlad and wanted to know why. She couldn't let Vlad get away. Maybe he was hiding under the skin of someone who had no idea who he'd been but she couldn't let him go. _She couldn't. _

Her mask drooped. Her green eyes stared into Mir's with burning intensity. Vlad was still there and he had to die. But...

Her shoulders slumped and air that she needn't of held onto escaped out of her in a gasp. Mir's slender fingers curled around her porcelain hand. "Now…" Erin's palm jerked out of his at the rumble. He linked their hands again. "Let Vlad go."

Mir's voice was so different to that of Vlad. Hoarse and guttural, like rocks rubbing together. Did the amnesia change that as well? "Just let it go Erin." He murmured into her ear, pulling her close to him. She allowed him to.

Vladimir Dracula was apparently someone she would forever be joined to. There was an invisible thread between them, more than just blood and bite, keeping them constantly drawing near and pulling away from one another. She knew Mir felt it too. Even with the hatred clinging to her unbeating heart she was drawn to him. Clutched in his arms, the bond was even stronger, lighting electricity in her veins that she was unable to ignore.

Finally she released herself from his cradle and gazed into his eyes. Brilliant azure, like a sky without stars still lacked the compassion that had belonged to his former self. It was both relieving and unnerving. She sighed.

"The slayers will have a base near here. If they've got her, Cheyenne is probably there."

**See you next week!**


End file.
